The Emo and The Punk
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Roxas works at his Father's CD store. But on a normal day, Roxas meets a fiery redhead, named Axel, who isn't a regular in the store. Will this meeting become a love life? Or an end for Roxas's 'normal' life? AkuRoku and maybe other pairings later on.
1. Music, Movies, and the New Comers

A/U: This is my first story I've ever uploaded, and one that's AkuRoku. Please tell me if it's good or bad, and please review!!

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Music, Movies, and the New Comers**

'This is the last crate to open, and then I just have to unpack it. Man, I need to find something to do with my life……' Roxas thought to himself as he opened the last crate of the shipping. 'I have no more feeling in my hands as of that last crate. Why must Father order so many things per week?'

The time is 9:45 pm, and Roxas was in the back storage room of his Father's CD store. He had been unpacking crates of new things for the store since 2 that afternoon. As he set the last of the crates contents out into the store and in their places, he sighed as he remembered that only three customers had come in that day. It wasn't much of a surprise because it was a Tuesday afternoon. But profits had been low, and he needed more money, or his Father would flip.

'Two came in and bought some CD's and movies, and the other came in for directions to the subway, but also decided to buy some headphones for his IPod. That made 102.76, but not enough for Father to be satisfied.'

Roxas had been working at his Father's store since he was 10, and now he is 18. In all his years, this month, September, had been his lowest paying time. That was an adding of a fowl mood he had been in all day. It seemed today was just not his day at all.

But the big reason for Roxas's foul mood is that it was closing time. Nothing makes Roxas more unenthusiastic as closing time at the store. The store closed at 10:30, Sunday through Thursday, and at midnight Friday and Saturday. Since it was Tuesday, he had 40 more minutes until he had to lock up.

He went over to the store stereo, and put on one of his favorite bands, _'Avenged Sevenfold'_. He went behind the counter, and bobbed his head to the music. He stopped when he heard the customer bell on the door jingle.

--

"Dem, why are we here? You said we were going to Starbucks! And where are we anyways?" said one of the incomers.

Roxas looked up, and his eyes went straight to the guy's hair, which was flaming, fire truck red, and spiked out in many directions.

'Now that's what I call a freak show! I wonder what type of dye he used…………'

After he finished being mean to the guy's hair, he saw the guy's eyes. He looked into them, and was just about tranced by those piercing, green-yellow, cat like eyes. It seemed as though the other noticed Roxas looking at him, because he smirked at him. But as their eyes met, neither could look away.

'Whoa! He looks completely too cute to be alive! That beautifully straight, jet black hair that accents his perfectly shaped face, and then those blonde tips on the black with the blonde bangs make it just even better! Then those eyes, those trancing, crystal blue eyes! I must be dreaming!' the redhead thought to himself, resisting from drooling over the other.

Both boys just stared at one another, tranced by how the other looked. That is, until Roxas began to blush the color of the older male's hair, and maybe even redder. This made the older of the two smirk and look for his friend who he had referred to as 'Dem'.

'I have never seen either of them around here before... But the blond does look vaguely familiar. Probably from school, I suppose.'

Just like that, Roxas swept them both from his mind, and started to clean off the check-out counter.

"Dem! Why. Are. We. Here?!" sounded the redhead again, voice showing irritation.

The blonde, who was just addressed, looked up from a rack of music he had been looking at, and popped his head up from behind it.

"Well, before we go to Starbucks, I thought we'd check this place out. I've never noticed it before. They have every CD and movie _ever made_!" said blonde replied, sounding all bubbly and cheerful, sounding almost like a girl. "I think I'm in heaven!" With that, he squealed like a teenaged school girl when they see a picture of their favorite celebrity.

Hiding his face, the redhead dragged his hand down his face from embarrassment of his friend. "Demyx, you're such a _girl_!" said redhead scoffed mockingly, putting an emphasis on 'girl.' He then made his way over to Roxas, hoping to get a name, let alone a conversation, from said emo.

"Hey, kid. You work here?" the redhead asked.

'Great observation, dude. Isn't it obvious that I am? Where do you work? A Halloween store?'

I couldn't help but smile at my own thoughts, which h earned me a weird look from the redhead. But instead of asking what I had thought, I decided to act polite. "My name isn't 'kid'. And yes, I do work here. Is there something that I may help you with?"

'Good thinking, Rox! Just don't sound enthusiastic 'cause then he might not leave!'

"Nah, I'm just bored, and was kinda hoping to find something to do. So, you got a name, kid?"

'And of course he ignores me for telling him to not call me kid…….'

"My name is Roxas, and I haven't seen you or your friend around here before. Are you both new to Twilight Town?" Roxas replied, trying to be nice, and also because he was curious.

"No, we just haven't seen this store before, and apparently Demyx, my friend over there, wanted to check this place out. How has it been here?"

"Well, I've worked here for 8 years, so it's been here around 20 years, I suppose."

"Whoa, 8 years? 20 years? How old are you, and I can't believe we haven't ever noticed this place before now! Oh, and by the way, name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! It was my first, so please give me reviews and comments!

And if anyone has anything they would want to happen in the story, message me with the idea!

Love: emoxakuroku813


	2. The Conversation and The Call

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter! This chapter will start to set the mood of Akuroku!

The inspiration of this chapter, was a guy I met at a CD store at the mall today when my mom took me to go buy shoes.

Thius is how he acted, so it just made me think of the story!

By the way, the store Roxas works at is TwinkleTunes. And yeah, I know its gay, but just stick with me guys, cause I don't know another name and i think it is a good name!)

Please enjoy this chapter because it was a fun thing to write!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Conversation and The Call**

"Whoa, 8 years?! 20 years?! How old are you, and I can't believe we haven't ever noticed this place before now! Oh, by the way, name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

'Axel? Man, how can I not memorize that name? It's……….just weird…….'

"Okay, I will make sure I memorize it forever. And I am 18, for your knowledge. I'm not really surprised you both haven't. There aren't many people who do know of this store 'cause it's so small. We carry a lot though, as your friend there just pointed out. Take a look around, if you want. Just keep in mind, I close in 30 minutes."

"Aight, Roxas. I'll keep that in mind for sure. But I don't wanna look around. I'd rather sit and chat with a cutie like you," Axel said, nonchalantly.

'Did he just say 'cutie'?! I think he did……………..Oh.My.God! How do I respond to something like that?!'

Roxas could feel his face heat up, and knew he was blushing. But his mind was too crazy with questions to care at the moment.

Axel seemed to notice, because he started to smirk, and laugh at his face. This only caused Roxas to blush more, then look away, trying to get his face back to normal.

"Take a chill, man! No need to turn into a cherry from that remark! I was just playing around with you. It just isn't everyday someone comes around a kid like yourself who reacts so differently to jokes." Axel chuckled, and leaned against the counter, tapping fingers on its surface.

By now, Roxas's face was back to normal. He still couldn't believe what was happening from the redhead's remark, but he knew he couldn't go mute now. Instead, he decided to look Axel right in the eyes, but remembered they can trance him instantly, so quickly looked away again.

"If you were joking, then why didn't you say so before?" Roxas said, not meaning to, but struck a harsh tone. Why he didn't just act like a mute emo when he first saw the two enter, he wasn't sure. But he did know that he was mad he actually started talking to the elder male. Although, for some reason, it made him feel happy to have someone paying attention to him for once.

"Well, am I supposed to be psychic and know that you were going to take it seriously? I mean, you have to be smarter than that." He added some cockiness to his voice, but Roxas couldn't tell if he meant to make it that way. To make it dramatic though, Axel waved his arms in front of himself, defensively. "Well, sorry, either way, kid. I was hoping you didn't take it in a bad way. Anyways, onto better conversation starters! How did you get this job?"

'And again! He tells me to remember his name, but he doesn't remember mine? Is this dude on something?'

"Again, please don't call me 'kid', 'cause I have a name." Roxas replied, completely ignoring Axel's question until Axel got his name right.

"Oh, sorry k- I mean 'Roxas'." He used finger quotes to make his point clear. "Now can you answer my question, Roxas? Happy?"

"Thank you that is all I ask. And if you must know, this is my Father's store. I'm the only one who works here because my Father is too cheap to pay for other employees." Roxas countered the other's question quite matter-a-factly. He crossed his arms over his chest, hoping it was the end of the conversation. Unfortunately, it wasn't Roxas's lucky day, so it will lead to only a longer conversation from Axel.

"Wow, your Dad doesn't sound like a happy dude. Do you at least get paid by him?" His curiosity got the best of him, so Axel couldn't stop asking questions.

"In all honesty, he is one of the worst men you will ever meet……" As soon as those words left his mouth, however, he regretted it so much.

'Damn it Roxas! Why did you just say that?! No one is supposed to know about Father! You hardly even know this guys, you retard!'

While Roxas was mentally beating himself up, Axel was trying to figure out what Roxas was meaning. But after a minute of thinking, Axel thought what he meant.

"Don't sweat it, Roxy. All people have a parent they don't like, normally. It isn't that bad when you think about. It's not like your Dad beats you." After his last remark, Axel chuckled, thinking it was ridiculous. But he stopped when he noticed that Roxas wasn't laughing, nor smiling, but was in fact looking terrified. "Hey, Roxas, something the matter? You look like you just saw the Grim Reaper." By now, Axel's face was about 5 inches from Roxas's face, trying to snap the younger male to snap out of the trance he was in.

After a few seconds of them being that close, Roxas finally blinked, coming back into reality. When he saw how close they were, Roxas stumbled back, this ended with him bashing his head against the cabinet behind him.

'Oh, so very smooth, smart one. Not only did you just give some stranger the giant secret to your life, you just humiliated yourself in front of said stranger! Could be any clumsier?'

"Hey, you okay? That looked like it hurt." Axel walked around the counter, and offered the clumsy Roxas a hand. Said emo gratefully, yet hesitantly, accepted the hand offered to him, and was pulled up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my balance………. And before, I just kinda zoned out for a minute. Sorry, I do that quite a lot."

'Good thinking, Rox! If he isn't stupid, he would just shut up, and forget this ever happened!'

"Okay, its fine, I understand. I do it a lot, so don't think it's a bad thing." Axel knew that wasn't the case, but was sure that Roxas wasn't going to say the truth.

They ended up going into a conversation about music and movies they enjoy.

--

They stopped when Demyx finally walked over to the counter, and placed about 15 CD's and 3 movies in front of Roxas.

"Well, is that all for you then?" Roxas gave a silent mental sigh, being thankful they were both going to leave.

"Yup! Are you aware that if it wasn't for my shortage on the money right now, I would buy this store out in an instant?" The bubbly blonde replied, being 100 serious. He then squealed like a girl yet again, but this time from pain. Reason being, Axel had punched him in the arm for being a retard again.

"Well, thank you, its good to know that someone likes are stock. And I am sure you would if you did have the money." Roxas said, while checking out the CD's and movies in front of him, and placing them in the bags they have. "If there is ever a CD or movie that you want but it isn't out yet, I would be glad to put it on layaway to make sure you get it sooner. There is also a sale coming on all the stock in the store, so feel free to stop by and see what we have on sale."

Roxas pressed one last button, finding Demyx's total. "Your total today is 156.71."

Demyx didn't seem phased by his total at all, because his smile never left his lips. His smile was beginning to creep Roxas out though…….. But minus the fact of his smile, Roxas accepted the credit card Demyx had slid across the counter to him. He swiped the card, and Demyx signed on the receipt. He then handed Demyx back his card, who was still smiling like a freak.

Demyx then looked at his watch, and freaked. "Whoa! Sorry, Roxas. I have to go before my Mom throws a fit about me being late again! Ax, you need a ride home?" Demyx asked, already heading to the door, with his new purchases.

"Nah, it's a nice night. I'll just walk home since it's not too far. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Dem. Don't forget, you owe me Starbucks now!" Axel called after the rushing Demyx, who was now out the door and by the Mercedes outside the store.

Roxas and Axel watch Demyx drive off, then look at each other.

"Well, I need to close in a minute. But first, can I ask you something?" Roxas asked Axel, hoping that Axel will have to leave really, and not answer his question.

"Well of course, Roxas! I've asked a lot, so why not? What is your question?" Axel replied, leaning close to Roxas again.

"Where do you go to school? Because Demyx seems familiar from school, but I haven't seen you around before. So, I'm just curious."

"Well, I go to Twilight High, what about you?" Axel said, seemingly closer than he was a second ago.

"That's where I go………Hmmmmmm I wonder why we haven't seen each other before." Roxas asked, moving away from the really close Axel, leaning over the counter.

But before Axel could answer or say anything, Roxas's phone went off. He took out his phone, and instantly, all color drained from his face, and his breathing stopped completely.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one!

Who called Roxas? And what is gonna happen when he answers the phone? Why didn't Roxas want Axel to know about his Father being horrible? And who spends over 150 on music and movies and is that calm about it?

All shall be answered in due time!

Don't forget to rate and review! Comments are really appreciated no matter what!

Love: emoxakuroku813


	3. Axel, Meet My Father

A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter! Thank you guys for leaving reviews! i luv u guys who did!

I was so happy to read the comments, and it just made my day!

This is where the AkuRoku actually begins, and its kinda sappy, just a forewarning! :)

Hope you enjoy!! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Axel, Meet My Father**

But before Axel could answer or say anything, Roxas's phone went off. He took out his phone, and instantly, all color drained from his face, and his breathing stopped completely.

"Who is it? Are you okay? Roxas?" Axel started to wave his hand in front of Roxas's face to get his attention. But after a minute, he stopped, realizing it wasn't going to do anything.

Roxas continued to stare at his phone, then snapped back into reality, and answered it, clearing throat. "Hello?" Axel could hear the fear in Roxas's voice, and became very interested in why he was so freaked about a phone call. Because Axel was so close, he was able to hear everything that was on the other side of the conversation.

"Roxas, is there a reason the house was not cleaned up when you left the house this morning?" The voice on the other side of the phone was husky and low. Along with the words being slurred and mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Father. I had to get to school early and I was running terribly late! I am really very sorry!" Before Roxas voice was trying to stay strong and calm, but his words were jumbled together and it was clear he was panicking. Axel was able to hear a soft swear from the phone from the man Roxas had referred to as 'Father'.

'Is this Roxas's Father then? He doesn't sound like such a good man……….' Axel thought to himself, waiting for the man to respond.

"Do not give me excuses! Have you forgotten what I told you yesterday?" His voice was harsh, and no longer slurred, but frightening now. It was clear Roxas was scared of his Father's voice, because Axel saw him start to shake lightly.

"N-no Father, I have not forgotten. It was just that I couldn't afford to be late again this morning!" That was all Axel needed to hear to know something was going to happen. What though, he wasn't sure at all.

"What have I told you about back talking to me?!" The yell from the man was clear, and Roxas held the phone about arms length from his ear, yet still flinched slightly. Axel even flinched, but not much.

Roxas put his phone back up to his ear, and spoke slowly, and softly. "I'm very sorry Father. I did not mean to make you angry. Please, give me another chance. I swear it will not happen again! Just please, don't come to the store! There is no need to come since that was all I did! I even cleaned it back up before I came to work!"

By now, Roxas was begging and pleading. It even sounded as though he was on the verge of tears. Axel was at loss of what he could possibly do at this moment. All he could do was stand there, and try not to break the phone to stop the man from being any crueler to Roxas.

"Too late, Roxas! I am already a block from the store! If the store is also in any cluttered or indecent state, you will be much sorrier than you are going to be!" After that comment, the line went dead, and Roxas just stood there, unblinking, eyes wide, and not breathing.

Axel waved his hand in front of Roxas's face, yet again, and started to snap, until Roxas eventually breathed again, and blinked. Thus also resulted in him dropping his phone; as well.

"Axel, you have to go. Now…………." Roxas was looking at his feet, face hidden by his bangs. Axel just looked at him though, not being able to move a muscle.

"Why do I have to go? What was that call about? Is something wrong?" So many questions were running through Axel's mind, and he just had to ask them before he fainted.

"Just please! Leave! Now! I don't want you to be here! I-I hate you! Leave me alone!" Roxas had tears falling down his cheeks now, and Axel knew right away something was horribly wrong.

Axel walked over and put his hands on Roxas's shoulders. "Roxas, what's wrong? I know you don't mean that." Roxas broke from his grip, and turned away, wiping tears from eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself………….Please, just make this easy and leave now. Please, Axel." At that, he began to walk to the door, and held it open for Axel, looking at feet.

"I'm not leaving, Roxas! Tell me what's going on, and then I will! Until then, I'm not leaving!" Axel planted himself on his spot, arms crossed over chest.

'Why is he so stubborn?! Why won't he just leave?! He will be here any minute, and if he sees Axel here, we are both screwed!'

Roxas saw his Father's car coming toward the store, so he closed the door, and rushed over to Axel.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Axel gets his hand grabbed by Roxas, and is yanked behind the counter.

"You can stay, but please, don't make any noise and do not be seen! When it's over, I'll explain, okay? Just please, stay hidden!" Roxas said hurriedly, pushing Axel down, and making him go under the counter, and out of sight. Axel made an 'uffff' noise, (which meant fine in Axel language) but Roxas ignored him completely, and stood in front of him, behind the counter.

No more than one minute after Roxas had hidden Axel, did the bell jingle upfront. Axel automatically knew who came in, and understood right away why Roxas wanted him to leave.

'Man! Why didn't I just leave?! I made a big deal out this, when he was doing it for a reason! I am such an idiot!' Axel mentally beat himself up over this. He just didn't know what was going to happen. He also was upset with himself for acting like an ass to Roxas, when he was only trying to keep him away from his father.

Axel heard heavy footsteps walks over to the counter. But that wasn't what was scary. It was the man's voice he heard that made his skin crawl.

"Roxas! Get over here this instant!" The voice was husky, and slurred, just like it had been on the phone.

"Y-yes sir!" Roxas hurried over to his Father, leaving Axel alone behind the counter.

The next thing Axel heard was a flat 'slap' noise from elsewhere in the store. All of Axel's body knew that was Roxas's face meeting a hand. More than likely, it was his Father's hand.

"Do not ever leave the living room a mess, Boy!" Another flat 'slap' sounded, and Axel had to try his hardest not to go kill the man.

"I-I'm very, very sorry, Father! It was a mistake, I know! Please, just don't do it!" It was plainly clear that Roxas was crying, but it was more of sobs if anything.

It all stopped in a matter of seconds when Axel heard only silence. Axel needed to help Roxas, but he was too socked to move from his hidden state. He also didn't want Roxas to get anymore hurt if something else happened.

"Too late, Roxas. If that last time hasn't taught you anything, then maybe this will!" Roxas's Father's was strong, and eerie. Axel then heard a whimper and cry come from Roxas. That was all he needed to hear before he knew e had to think of a way to help Roxas. Fast!

But even if he knew he had to, he still couldn't move. He had told Roxas he would stay hidden. And to a surprise, Axel never backed down a promise he had made, no matter what.

With an oncoming of whimpers, and shrieks of pain from Roxas, Axel was on the verge of screaming. But he kept his mouth shut, for Roxas's sake. (A/N: if you just thought of something naughty, please stand up!)

--

The shrieks and whimpers went on for what seemed as hours for Axel. But he kept his mind off them, or so he tried. They finally stopped, and he waited for the door to jingle, and he heard a car drive off before he left his spot. Axel stood up swiftly and silently, and hurried over to the front of the counter, and what he saw was something to make him fall to his knees.

"Roxas! W-what happened?! That was your Father?! That was what you meant when you said your father was horrible! Are you okay?!" Axel adjusted Roxas, who was bleeding, stabbed, and dazed, against the counter.

Roxas didn't reply, well, more like he couldn't. He couldn't say anything, nor did he have anything to say. What do you say when someone finds out your deepest most hidden secret? Well, Roxas didn't know. All he could do was look at the door his Father had just left from.

Axel just studied Roxas, then picked him up gently in his arms. "Do you have any first-aid kits in the store?"

Roxas was barely paying attention, but responded by pointing to the backroom.

Axel walked into the backroom, still holding Roxas. Once they reached the shelf that had first-aid stuff on it, Axel set Roxas on the crate near it gently.

Axel then got the supplies needed, and slowly and gently cleaned most of the wounds. He covered them up, and made sure that they were properly medicated. He looked at Roxas, who has been watching his hands, curious.

"I took a job at a beach as a lifeguard, and I was doing this a lot." Axel smirked, and Roxas blushed, but then noticed Axel stop, and then look at him. "Um, you have some under your shirt…….Want me to clean those up too?"

Roxas yet again blushed darker, but took of his shirt. But what Axel saw, was how skinny he was. He also noticed about 30 other scars on the younger one's chest.

Roxas looked away, ashamed, but trying to make it seem like those scars are nothing. Axel wasn't about to believe him at all, though.

"Roxas, are those from your Father?" Axel spoke slowly, praying he was wrong.

Roxas didn't respond, and seemed to have ignored Axel's question. Axel decided that he was correct, so didn't ask again. Instead, he just cleaned up the wounds that were recently made. When they were all patched and clean, Axel decided to ask a risky question. He motioned for Roxas to put back on his shirt.

"Roxas, why would you let him do all this to you?" Axel asked with voice full of concern.

"I-I'm sorry………. I just don't know what to do anymore! I can't face him, and I can't do anything!" Roxas started to sniffle, and then tried to hold back tears that were staining his eyes. But it wasn't very long before he failed, and tears were streaming down his face, which was hidden by his hands and bangs since he was looking at knees.

Axel looked at him, and then did the first thing he thought of.

Axel bent down, and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy in front of him. Nothing in the world seemed to matter at that moment, besides helping this forsaken teen. His heart has been bent and broken, and now, it was clear that Roxas had been put through so much.

'I wonder if anyone else knows about this. Has Roxas been living with this secret alone for all his life? How long has he been abused by his Father?'

Axel had so many questions, but knew he couldn't ask them at this time. Roxas was hurting, and Axel was the only one there to comfort him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! It was so much fun to write! I am very happy with how it turned out!

Again, if anyone has a certain pair they want me to put in the story, just tell me!

I'll be putting Zemyx and SoRi because it is just not real without adding them!

Please review and rate because they realy make my day!

Also, I'm working on getting a picture up on deviantart on what Roxas and Axel look like in the story. If you want me to say when its up, leave a message and a communication link where I can reach you.

Love: emoxakuroku813


	4. I Now Delcare You My Friend

A/N: OMG guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this one! I've been soooooo busy!

Also, I've got a boyfriend, and I've been busy txting him like crazy! Thank god for unlimited!

Well ,anyways, I hope you like this one! It was cool to write!

Btw, it is kinda short. I'm running out of ways to split it into chapters, so any ideas are still welcome!

Now onto the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Now Declare You My Friend**

Axel had so many questions, but knew he couldn't ask them at this time. Roxas was hurting, and Axel was the only one there to comfort him.

Roxas began to cry harder and slightly jumped when he felt Axel hold him. But no matter, he didn't digress. It felt nice to him to feel someone actually care for him.

'Why is he here? Why hasn't he just left by now? No normal person would stay here and comfort me! Wait, why am I arguing?! I haven't ever been comforted since Mother passed!'

Eventually, Axel held Roxas in his arms, and they were both on the ground. Axel was sitting down, leaning against the crate, with a sobbing Roxas on his lap. Axel didn't need Roxas to say anything, because he knew what Roxas was going to say. It was just a gut feeling he had.

Roxas slowly stopped sobbing, and pulled his head off Axel's chest, seeing as he made a wet spot on it. Axel looked at it, and all but chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about that, Roxas. Just as long as its not snot, it doesn't matter to me." He gave Roxas the best smile he could, and prayed it would help lighten the mood.

All Roxas could do was give a small, sympathetic smile. Roxas wasn't quite done crying now, but at least he wasn't sobbing.

Axel took his hand from where it was around Roxas's waist, and wiped his cheek from the wetness of the tears. Roxas gave another small smile, this now showing that he appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you, Axel. I'm sorry you have to deal with me. I didn't mean for this to happen….." Roxas said, looking away from Axel, blushing lightly. Axel smiled at this, but he didn't want Roxas apologizing for something he didn't do.

"Roxas, it's okay. It wasn't in any way your fault. Some things just happen, and we have no control over it. So don't beat yourself up over it. But are you okay though?" Axel didn't even try to hide the worried ness in his voice. Roxas smiled lightly, and felt pretty content with how Axel was caring for him.

"I guess I am. I just kinda lost it. I don't know why, but it all did. I guess I couldn't hold all of it in anymore." Roxas looked away from Axel, feeling ashamed.

"Don't worry, Roxas. I don't mind. I wouldn't have expected you to act any other way. Not to be rude or anything, but I'm amazed that you are settle right now." Axel tried not to sound mean, but he couldn't tell if it was offensive. But he didn't get to find out because Roxas seemed to have ignored that last sentence.

--

After an awkward silence, Roxas was first to break it.

"Well, I should probably let you get home. It's past 10:30, I can tell." Roxas stood up from Axel's lap, somewhat reluctantly. As soon as he was away from his comforting companion, he felt chilly, and alone. Don't ask why, he just did.

After Roxas had gotten off his lap, Axel stood up, and stretched his legs. He knew Roxas didn't really want him to go. Especially after what had just happened to him. "I don't have to go, y'know. And I don't want you having to deal with your Father after that. I just wouldn't feel right making you face him."

Roxas heard Axel's seriousness in his words, and smiled lightly to himself again. He could defiantly get used to having Axel around.

"I still can't ask you to stay. I have to close up. Besides, my Father was drunk, which means he won't be home until tomorrow night. And I have to close before it gets too late. I also have a subway to catch, as well." Roxas spoke softly, and almost inaudibly.

"So, you're gonna be home alone? All night and tomorrow?! What kind of Father leaves their child home for 24 full hours?!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Axel regretted it fully.

Roxas gave Axel a somewhat shocked face, but it was quickly replaced with a solemn look. Axel was at loss for words, so he just stood there, mouth agap. He might have been waiting for a fly to go in and cause him to choke and die at that moment. "Roxas, I didn't mean to say that! It just slipped out! Please don't hate me for it!"

"Its fine, Axel. I know you didn't mean it. It makes sense on the count that you just found this out. But really, I do need to be going. Maybe I'll catch you and Demyx tomorrow at school, okay?"

Roxas had begun to walk to the back of the storage room, and grabbed his jacket. He took off his work apron, and slipped on his jacket, zipping it halfway up.

Axel couldn't help but stare at how the jacket accented Roxas fragile body. He looked absolutely sexy in Axel's eyes. But he shook his head, thinking it was wrong to think about that at a time like this.

"Roxas, I don't want you to be alone. Especially with how you are right now. What if something happens? Like your wounds open up again?" Axel tried to make himself sound reasonable. He honestly didn't want Roxas being alone in his state of being. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Roxas looked at Axel, mouth slightly agap. He just couldn't believe someone was so worried about him. But now, he didn't have to live tonight without anyone caring. "Y-you're worried for me? You actually care if I'm okay?" It felt so good to ask those questions to Roxas.

Axel looked at Roxas, slightly confused, with his head tilted slightly to the side. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're hurt, and your Father's abusive! There is no way I wouldn't be worried for you! I'm not going to let you be alone……….." Axel looked completely serious. He also looked away from Roxas, trying to hide a slight blush arising in his cheeks.

What happened next totally surprised the red head. There was nothing that would have made him suspect it.

Axel felt small, skinny arms wrap around his waist. He shifted his eyes to the blond, who had his arms around his waits. Axel felt taken aback, but only out of surprise. He didn't waste any seconds to wrap his arms around the boy.

Roxas held onto Axel, nuzzling his face into the older male's chest. He felt so safe to be with the red head. All he wanted to do was be with him, nothing else mattered.

--

They stayed standing there, holding the other closely, for a good five minutes.

Eventually, Roxas let go, and looked up smiling at Axel. "I think I'd appreciate not being alone, tonight. But, there really isn't anything I can do about that…….." Roxas looked down at his feet, feeling blue.

"Hey, I could take you to my house, and you can spend the night. Would that work?" Axel looked hopeful, praying it would be a yes. Unfortunately, the answer wasn't what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I would like too, but…….I just can't. I have t go and clean my house, and get all of my things for school tomorrow. Alone with do my homework. Also, my Father calls the house a lot at night, making sure I'm there. It just wouldn't work."

Yet again, Roxas looked at his feet, upset. Axel wasn't about to let this end now, though.

"Well, would it be possible for me to come home with you? I could stay over there with you. Could that work?" Axel's voice was filled with anticipation, which was obvious.

"That would work! My Father would never know, and I could still answer the phone! But, wouldn't you need to ask your parents?" Roxas asked, pretty happy until he realized it might not go like that.

"They never care where I am as long as I'm back the next day. It would be fine. So, where do you live?"

"Well, I have to take the subway home, and you're now apparently coming with me. And Axel thanks again for doing this for me. It means a lot to me." Roxas smiled, hugging Axel again, who hugged him back.

With that, their friendship was going to become something more than they might have imagined……….

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liekd it! Hopefully I'll get ch.5 up soon!

Also, I'm trying to write another story, and I'm aslo allowing requests on drabbles and one shots for any pairing of any anime, especially kh!

So ya...please rate and review! they are much appreciated!

Love: emoxakuroku813


	5. More Than Friends?

A/N: Sorry this one is ooooooober late! I've been so busy! I hate 8th grade a lot!

But anyways, this is pretty good, if i do say so myself!

Well, plz enjoy!! btw: this is wher the akuroku really begins!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
More Than Friends?**

With that, their friendship was going to become something more than they might have imagined……….

After they had finally let go with hugging, for umpteenth time, they headed to the front door. As they made their way out, Roxas locked the door behind them.

"The subway is two blocks down, and it leaves in less than ten minutes, so we can't dally." Roxas stated to Axel, whom 'hmm'ed in response. His mind was off in thought, thinking what was going to happen now.

The two males were walking in utter silence, only the noise of there feet touching pavement was heard. Neither knew what to say, but the silence was comfortable.

After the minutes passed by, still not a sound from either's mouths were heard. Still, neither complained, both lost in their own thoughts. The blond lost in thinking how strange the red head next to him was. The red head thinking how the blond could still be standing after what he's been through.

They eventually reached the steps to going down to the subway. Roxas led the way, seemingly he knew the way.

"Y'know, this is the first time I've ever ridden the subway." The red head chuckled lightly to himself, and Roxas smiled lightly.

"Well, don't get the idea it is fun. I've been mu-." But Roxas cut himself off, biting his lower lip until he tasted iron in his mouth.

"You've WHAT?!" The red head sounded so freaked, and Roxas flinched, and prepared to be hit, so it seemed. But, to the surprise f the blond, all he felt was an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Huh?" Roxas looked to see Axel's arm wrapped around his shoulders, and gave Axel an astonished, puzzled look.

"Man! How ca you still come down here alone, then?! Any regular dude would find some other transportation if they were mugged!" Axel's voice was somewhat raised, but only to the fact that he was trying to make a point to the blonde. Let alone, his mouth was only inches from the blonde's ear.

'Why didn't he hit me or punch me? I've told him something bad!'

Being only gently touched the blond felt so different than usual. E just couldn't keep down a buzzing question in his throat. "W-why didn't you hit me………?" His voice was shaky and small.

The red heads eyes widened with concern and snapped to look at the blond. "Why the heck would I hit you?! You didn't do anything!" He waited for a reply, but nothing came.

The blond just lightly got out from the older male's grip and walked over to get tickets for the subway. He walked back over instantly, handing one of them to Axel.

"The subway should be here in a minute………" Roxas was avoiding eye contact, Axel knew it. He didn't mean to make the blond feel bad. He just……had an outburst.

Axel looked at Roxas, thinking what he could do now. "Roxas, I didn't mean to say that… it just sorta came out."

"I-it's fine, Axel. You didn't know…. Don't blame yourself if you didn't know." Roxas still didn't make eyes contact, and Axel heard shakiness in his voice.

But before Axel could do anything, the subway pulled up and stopped. Roxas quickly boarded it, and Axel followed, somewhat lagging.

Roxas handed the collector their tickets and too ka seat, Axel sitting a few seats down. He wanted Roxas to have his space.

Roxas slowly looked over at Axel, somewhat looking lonely and hurt. Why hurt, Axel took the guess that he was still upset for what had just occurred. Roxas continued to look at Axel, and Axel finally took the hint.

Axel stood up and scooted down and sat down right next to Roxas. They looked at each other briefly, and Axel could see Roxas get happier and less hurt.

'Maybe Axel really cares about me! Maybe I won't have to be alone anymore! But……then again, I thought the same with the others……'

Roxas sighed, deeply, looking at feet. Axel looked over, wondering what suddenly brought down Roxas' mood in a matter of seconds. But the redhead had nothing to say (Which is unusual for him), and could do nothing but stare. The blonde looked so helpless, it hurt the elder male.

The blonde shifted uneasily in his seat, and rubbed his temples, as if to be trying to get rid of a migraine. He let out a soft, growl-like groan, 'more than likely sounding out of tiredness' thought Axel.

After a few more minutes of silence, Axel found a question enter his seemingly empty head. "Hey Roxas? How long is this ride?"

It seemed Roxas made a slight jump at the sudden noise. Nonetheless, he looked up, and sighed. "It's an hour long ride, unfortunately. It goes by pretty fast though, mind you. Since it's pretty late, no one else normally comes on."

Axel smirked slightly, but he wasn't quite sure why……But his instincts thought that he liked being next to Roxas, alone. The redhead was sure he felt something…....different toward anyone else. There is one thing that people need to know about Axel; he was bisexual. Well, more of gay, really. He's dated guys and girls, but he has a preference of guys more than most girls. But with this blonde, he felt somehow different. He couldn't place what, though. He hasn't ever felt what he feels about Roxas towards anyone. He felt he needed to help and protect Roxas, no matter the cost.

"So, you always ride an hour ride alone? How can't you die of boredom?" Axel asked, curiously.

"It's something you learn to deal with when………you're normally alone." The blonde answered, almost reluctantly.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bring that up…." Axel said ashamed. He looked down at his feet, and sighed.

"It's alright; I don't expect you to be perfect at not saying stuff. There's no need to apologize." Roxas gave a small, slight smile. Axel hid a small blush. The redhead thought he might die with a smile, no matter the type, from this blonde.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz I don't want you to feel bad." The elder male said with worriedness just barely visible in his tone.

Roxas smiled a bit more, and nodded. "Yes, Axel. I'm fine, don't worry."

"If you don't mind me asking, what stop are we getting off at?" The redhead questioned, trying to change the subject.

"We have to get off at Shibuya Station. That's where I live. My house isn't far from the station." He said it with some tiredness in his voice. Axel had a feeling he could pass out in a heartbeat.

"Oh, okay," Axel answered simply. Some silence passed, Axel still wondering if Roxas is mad for him saying stuff about him and inferring he's weak.

"Well, if I ever say something you don't like, or that hurts you in any way, please tell me, okay?" Axel said, staring right into Roxas's eyes. Roxas stared back, not being able to look away, tranced. Axel felt the same, as it seemed. He looked at Roxas, and saw those crystal, blue eyes stare at him with hope and astonishment.

"D-do you……r-really mean that?" His voice came out shaky, almost disbelieving even, but neither looked away. It was as though if they did, the other would disappear.

Axel finally realized her needed to answer Roxas's question. "Of course, Roxas. I won't let you be hurt by me. As long as I'm around, you won't be hurt, got it memorized?" Axel smiled sweetly, stating it as-a-matter-of-factly.

The younger male was at loss for words. He was just told by someone-. No, scratch that. Axel had just told him he would take care of him! Well, not in those words, but he knew that was what he had meant. For once in his life, he had someone who CARED about him! Seems his days had just turned sunny for once!

Roxas felt himself smile like an idiot, along with blush darker than Axel's hair. This earned him a slight chuckle from said redhead. He blushed even darker, if possible.

The next few minutes were silent, and Axel suddenly felt his arm get heavy. He looked at his shoulder, thinking it was just his imagination. It might as well have been because it was a miracle in Axel's mind. Roxas had seemingly fallen asleep, and his head resting on Axel's shoulder. Axel looked and smiled brightly, and put an arm around the boy's shoulders, and felt him cuddle into him. He was happy Roxas wasn't wake now, because he knew he was smiling like an idiot.

The voice speaker came on, and Axel reluctant to wake up his 'Sleeping Beauty.' He shook Roxas, lightly, and a small, but adorable moan came out of his throat. "Roxas, wake up. We're coming into the station." The redhead used a soft, soothing voice.

The slumber-deprived blonde looked at him, and lightly smiled. He blushed, realizing how he was, but seemed reluctant to get out of Axel's grip to go over to the doors. The voice said its stupid messages about being careful getting off, but they just stepped off, no mind.

This was going to be an interesting night for both of the teens…….

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! And for those of you who actually read my comments here, I love u lots!

The mext one should be soon.............hopefully.....

Anyways! plz rate and review!

Love-  
emoxakuroku813


	6. Meet the Bullies

A/N: okay, sorry this is soooooo super longly waited! I've been so busy with other stories, homework, and a lot of other things.

Hope this isn't too bad! And I'm working on getting the pic of Roxas and Axel for this story on deviantart soon. Thanks for those who comment and crap. It's really appreciated!

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Meet the Bullies**

This was going to be an interesting night for both of the teens…….

They walked away from the train, and walked into the darker part of the underground subway. Roxas moved closer to Axel, and Axel took notice. He really did feel sorry for the blonde for having to go through this all the time. He wondered why the blonde looked so scared all of the sudden though. He didn't need to wait long, however, before he saw why.

Over in the corner of the station, he saw a group of people. All were about 17-25 looking. They eyed the both of them and smirked at Roxas. Roxas cringed at them, and tried to start walking faster. Axel followed, glaring that the group of people. It consisted of a pink haired chick, an orange troll haired guy, and a guy with a bandanna. They smirked more and started walking over to Axel and Roxas.

'Hey, Roxy! Why ya runnin from us, huh? Zetta scared, are ya?" The man that spoke looked about 18 or so. He had hair like Marluxia's, one of Axel's friends, only it was gray. He wore a black, button up jacket, with the sleeved split in half, and black flames wound his forearms from his black gloves. On his head was a black, gemmed hat, with a red bandanna underneath it. He wore tight, black pants and black boots. He looked intimidating to Axel.

The blonde became more scared and tensed up even more. The redhead noticed and put an arm on the blonde's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The gray haired male was almost upon them now.

"Aw, so now you've found a toy, huh, blondie? Zetta freak! No matter who you have with ya, ya'll won't never be able to get rid o' us! Zetta got it?!" He laughed, menacingly, and the other two walked over.

The female had short, pink hair, pink lipstick, purple and blue eyes, and wore a short black skirt with a long sleeved blue, tight, belly-slit shirt. She looked no older than 17 to the redhead. Her shoes were high heeled boots. The man with the orange hair looked about 23-24. He was dressed in a skeletal rib-caged black, tank top that had a zipper, ripped blue jeans, and Vans. He was sucking on a lollipop and his glasses were on the tip of his nose.

"Get outta here, Minamimoto. I need to get home, alright? Just give me a break for a day, please?" Roxas seemed hopeful the three teens would understand. They apparently didn't because they all smirked darkly.

"Gee, short- stuff. We'd love to, but we've got a reputation to keep up. Besides, it might help your Dad get over your beating tonight." The girl laughed bitterly after that last comment, Roxas whimpered lightly as they all came closer. Axel stepped in front of him.

"Leave him alone! He's just trying to get home, and he doesn't need you freaks trying to kill him! So buzz off, or you'll pay!" The redhead's stance was protective in front of the blonde male. All the blonde could do was look at the redhead, mesmerized to the max.

'Axel is so unlike anyone I've ever known! He stayed with me at the store, he's hotter than fire, he touched me, _nicely!, _and didn't hit me at anytime! Who is this guy?!' The blonde was bewildered in thought of the redhead before him. This was something he wasn't used to on any level.

"Oh, and who are you, fire truck? Our dear buddy's bodyguard, perhaps? Don't you know he isn't worth it? He doesn't deserve protection." The orange haired male spoke with intimacy and irritation. He had given Axel and Roxas the 'your-so-dead-to-me-if-you-don't-explain' glare.

"I'm Axel. And I'm not his bodyguard, I'm his friend." The redhead snapped back hi reply quickly and wittily. He received the strangest, confused looks from the three others.

'Whoa! Did Axel just say he was my friend?! No one has EVER said that to me!' The blonde felt so happy at that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. But that was until the three started to crack up in hysteria.

"A friend of that freak?! Zetta lame, bro! You should just let him be, he doesn't like people, not one Zetta bit!" He howled with laughter, that Minamimoto guy. He didn't seem like the nicest of guys.

"For your information, 'bro', we get along just fine! So leave him the hell alone! Or I'll kill you all with my bare hands." His voice was a snarl and threatening, Roxas felt so secure behind the redhead, but at the same time, scared.

The three howled with laughter again. Barely able to keep themselves up, Axel grabbed the blonde's hand and stalked off up the stairs.

Roxas started leading the way down alleys and streets until they came to a large, four way intersection. "They call this the crossing. It's the major walkway for most people. I live just down that street." Roxas pointed to in front of them. They were emerging from the dark alley way, and walked onto the Crossing.

Roxas lead the way to a small row of houses a little bit farther down, then to an apartment building. He walked up a few flights of stairs and then got to the number '813.' He unlocked the door with a key, and they both walked inside. He flicked on the light and the whole place was illuminated. It was somewhat cozy, but then again, not.

"Like I said earlier, Father will be gone until tomorrow evening more than likely so he will never know you were here. I'll show to my room and we can hang in there if you'd like." He disappeared into the kitchen and Axel walked to the end of the hallway to the door Roxas had pointed too. He walked inside to see it pretty cluttered and stuff.

"Geez, for a clean freak outside the house, you sure don't take care of your room." He scoffed, and sat on the half-made bed. From the kitchen, Roxas yelled back a muffled reply, that sounded much like a 'You know it!'

H e walked into the room a minute later with two cokes and a plate of brownies. " I made these earlier but I never ate them. Do you want some?"

The redhead smirked and greedily grabbed the plate and started gobbling them down. The blonde handed Axel the coke and Axel opened it, swallowing a giant gulp. Roxas giggled lightly, and then held a hand over his mouth. It shocked him he had laughed in such a long time.

"You know, your laugh is kinda cute, Roxy. Why don't you laugh more often?" the redhead smiled while he talked, making the younger blonde blush lightly, and look away, fingers fidgeting. The redhead just laughed. "Sit, man, don't make me feel like I'm invading!"

The blonde sat down next to the redhead, about three feet away, he still wasn't looking at the redhead though. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, who were those guys back in the subway?"

"They were…friends, so they called themselves. But I know they aren't. They put themselves in charge of what I do here in Shibuya. The gray haired man is the leader. His name is Minamimoto. The pink haired chick's name is Yashiro. The orange haired guy's name is Kariya.

"Oh, so they bully you in other words?" Roxas nodded in response.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Roxas nodded lightly back. "It's late, and I'm tired. We should go on and get some sleep. I'll go get some pillows and blankets from the closet." He Walked out of the room and over to a hallway closet and walked back in with a pillow and a blanket. He laid them on the carpet and yawned, laying down on them.

"But I'm the guest. You can have your bed and I'll take the floor." He got off the bed and pulled up the blonde, who groaned in response. He seemed to already be asleep, and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. The redhead smiled and laid down on the bed on his side. The blonde snuggled into him.

"Good night, Roxas." His kissed the top of the blonde's head, wrapping arms around his fragile waist, and fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

A/N: sorry this is oooooober late! I've been so busy and I couldn't think of how this one was gonna go anymore! Ideas are very much appreciated!

Love ya'll who kept with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places in this story. All square Enix, even the Shibuya places cuz they're from The World Ends With You from Square Enix.

Love:

Emoxakuroku813


	7. The Past

A/N: okay, so sorry it's pretty late. I've been very busy lately and got a new laptop. My other one crashed so yeah….. Also, I've been having issues thinking about what's going to happen.

But thanks to Werewofl666vampire, I can now keep this story going! Yay!

Thank you Werewolf666Vampire for your help!

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**The Past**

The following morning, both males woke up, Roxas on top of Axel. It was an awkward position to the blonde, but he didn't protest, really. In his opinion, it was quite comfortable. It was kinda funny, but he liked the position. He felt very warm against the fiery redhead. Now he knew why his head was the color of fire.

He looked at the clock, and it showed 6:51 A.M. Not only did he not get up for another twenty minutes, but he also didn't feel tired. He was very amazed he was awake right now, because normally he sleeps through his alarm most mornings. His Father was usually never home, so he had no one to tell him to wake up. Even if his Father was home, he would never wake Roxas up. It would give him a reason to abuse him later.

The redhead below Roxas slowly opened his eyes, and moved a little bit. Azure met the color gaze of bright green. The blonde blushed, but didn't look away from the redhead's gaze. The redhead smiled at Roxas. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, Roxas. Y'know that?"

This made Roxas' blush only become deeper and a lot more noticeable. Out of embarrassment, he rolled off the redhead and stood up. 'Uhm thanks…..I'm going to go take a shower. You can sleep for a little longer if you'd like, Axel." With that statement, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers, and stalked off to the bathroom.

Roxas turned on the water after locking the door behind him. He wanted to relax from his heart racing moment with Axel. So he turned the water to basically as cold as he could get it to be. He normally took hot showers, but for some reason, he wanted a freezing one this morning. He just needed a way to calm down. His heart was already racing. He was so close top Axel, and was told he had the most beautiful eyes… He had never been told anything like that since his Mother was around.

"Wow, that's hurtful. That is the first time someone has reminded me of Mother since she left. Mother, why'd you leave me?' The blonde sniffled lightly, blinking back tears as he stepped into the shower. His Mother didn't really leave him, she is always there with him, not matter what.

Back in the room, Axel was out of bed, and wandered off to the kitchen to see what was in Roxas' fridge. Then he realized something. 'What if I make something go way out of place and Roxas gets in trouble for it?! Hmmm, better not touch things, I s'pose.' With that, he walked back to the room and being a mettlesome as he is, he pilfered. Not that there wasn't much to pilfer, but what he found was devastating.

In a small box under the bed, Axel found old newspaper clippings. He still heard the water running, so he decided to look at them. They all seemed to say something about murder, ands the custody of a little boy back to his juvenile Father. The pictures were all ripped off so it was hard for Axel to understand who the people were. The words were also out of date and messily scribbled out. He had a feeling it was stuff Roxas didn't like. Maybe he knew the boy or the father?

Either way, he heard the water turn off and he quickly put the clippings back into the box. He really didn't want Roxas to see him pilfering. He pushed the box back under the bed and sat on the bed, lazily. He groaned, remembering they had school.

About a minute later, the blonde walked into the room, dressed. He was in a black, zip up tank top, black skinny jeans, and he had a long sleeved fishnet shirt under the tank top. His shoes were white, with black sharpied checkered pattern on them. Unfortunately, the redhead couldn't stop ogling over the blonde, so Roxas blushed darkly, clearing his throat.

"Is something wrong, Axel? Do I have something on me or something?" His voice was small, and it was clear he was embarrassed.

Axel cleared his throat to answer. "No, nothing is wrong…." He hadn't any idea how to explain himself on why he was staring, so he was hoping Roxas would just let it slide. Luckily, it worked, and Roxas sighed.

"I guess we should go eat breakfast. We don't have much time until we have to catch the train." He then turned around and walked to the kitchen. But he quickly came back. "Do you want to shower and get new clothes? I'm sure I have some clothes that would fit you."

"Sure, if you can find anything that would fit. I mean 'cuz you're a lot smaller than me. No offense or anything!" He then added quickly. He didn't want Roxas thinking he was a bastard. Roxas just giggled, which to the redhead sounded like heaven, and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and went through, tossing clothes onto the floor, carelessly.

"Do you care what it looks like, really? Because it seems to me like we dress the sameish." He emerged from a large pile of clothes with blue jeans and a red and black flamed shirt. "Will this work? They may b a little tight but it shouldn't be that bad. Wanna get dressed? I'll go make breakfast. Do pancakes sound good to you, Axel?"

"Y'know, you talk too much when you're nervous. Yeah, the clothes and pancakes are fine." The redhead stood up and took the clothes from a shocked blonde. "Hey, it's easy to tell that you're nervous because I haven't heard you talk this much yet."

"Humph!" With that, the blonde walked out of the room, and into the kitchen to prepare the meal. He normally just drank coffee or something, but because he had a guest, he thought he would make food for a change. Besides, he knew how to cook fairly well.

A few minutes after Roxas had started cooking Axel emerged from the room and walked into the kitchen. "Yum, smells delicious, Roxas. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Well, when I was younger, I had to take Home Ec. It wasn't hard, but it gave me cooking experience. Without my Mother around, I was the only person who could make my own food. Father would leave me alone for days at a time, so I needed to know how to take care of myself. I was in charge of myself and the house. No help at all." By now, Roxas was basically talking to himself, having a flashback to when he was a kid and he first burned himself on the stove. It hurt and all his Father did was laugh at him. It was a really sad thing, and tears stained Roxas' eyes.

All of the sudden, Axel was right behind him. His hand appeared on his shoulder, and the blonde jumped. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… You okay?" The redhead noticed the tears, and looked hurt. "Did I do something? Roxas?"

The blonde still hadn't looked at Axel. He was still stuck in his little flashback to when he used to wake up and see his Mother making breakfast. Those were the days before his Father started drinking and doing drugs. He really missed those days.

He finally snapped out of it when he felt his hand burn badly. "Shit! What the frick?!" The blonde looked down and saw his hand had been sitting over the fire. "God damnit!"

"Roxy, stop swearing like crazy! Let me see it, let me see it." Axel took the blonde's right hand gently in his. Roxas still hissed in pain, but he didn't protest. It looked like it was badly burnt. Axel couldn't help but feel bad for his buddy right now. It must really hurt. "Okay, I just need some bandages. Do you have any?" Roxas nodded and Axel went to get them from the bathroom. He came back out and as gently as he could, he fixed and wrapped up Roxas' hand.

"T-thanks… I owe you one." Roxas gave a small smile, and Axel returned it.

Eventually, they got to eating and Roxas went to clean up his mess. Axel helped out, but Roxas protested. He kept telling him he was a guest so he shouldn't work. But Axel wouldn't listen, as usual. Then something popped into Axel's head. He was thinking about those newspaper clippings her saw. He just had to ask or else it would drive him crazy.

'Hey, Roxas? I saw a box under your bed with all of these newspaper clippings. Why do you have them?" His voice was low and moderate. He kinew Roxas wasn't going to be happy that he looked through his stuff, but he'd rather him know what he did than keep it a secret.

"You saw the, huh? Well, I guess I should start at the beginning." The blonde trotted to his room and pulled out the box. Axel followed him in and sat on the bed next to Roxas. He pulled out the clippings from the box and spread them out on the bed. "These are me and my Father."

"They are what?! How is this possible?! He was a police officer, wasn't he? How was he in jail?!"

The blonde winced at the redhead's quick raise in voice. "He was a cop a while back, Axel."

"Well, can i know what happened then? Or would you rather not talk about it?"

"Well, since you've seen these, there is no point in hidding it from you now is there?" Axel shook his head in reply. "Well, it was a long time ago. My Mother had just died from sucide because of my Father when I was six years old. "

"Oh, Im so sorry, Roxas. I had no idea." Axel scooted closer to Roxas, wrapping an arm around the blonde. The blonde didn't cede from the movement, but only rested his head on the older males' shoulder.

"It's okay. But My Father tsarted doing drugs and all that shit, and became abusive to me. He blamed me for Mother's sucide."

The redhead then felt the blonde begin to shake so hugged him tightly. "You can tell me later, okay? Like you said, we need to get going to the train, right?" Against his shoulder, Axel felt Roxas nod slowly.

With that, Roxas and Axel left to make haste to school. They walked to the station and bought thier ticket, Roxas holding his checkered backpack in hand.

They boarded the train at exactly 7:55 A.M. and arrived at school.

They had none of the same classes, unfortuntatly, and all day, Axel couldn't stop thiunking about Roxas. Likewise, Roxas couldn't stop thinking about Axel. It was hard being seperated, but Roxas had time to concerntrate at some points onmschool work. He still loved the feeling of being able to say he finally had a frined now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so hope it wasn't too bad! hope ya'll enjoied, and thanks again to Werewolf666Vmapire for the idea of it and it wil lbe in the next few chaps.

Love ya'll lots! and thank u for reviews! keep thm comming!

love:  
emoxakuroku813


	8. Stories From The Past

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter, ya'll! Thanks again to those who reviewed and to Yumi Kei for their help on telling me to check over my work. That will really help! Thanks a lot!

Now, this chap is gonna go a little diff. I'm makin it into Roxas' past. It will give us more of a background on our favorite lil' blonde. So if so far none of what has happened made any sense, this will hopefully clear some things up.

Now onto the story! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

**What Does Friend Mean?**

_**12 Years Ago**_

_Roxas Age: 6_

_Walking with his friends, a little blonde boy was laughing lightly. He loved being outside, and away from his parents for hours at a time. He felt too…safe when they were around. This was because his parents never let him do anything when he was at home. It was always, 'Watch out, or you'll get hurt, Roxas!' When Roxas was with his friends, however, he was free to do whatever the hell he pleased. _

_Now Roxas had five friends his age. A little blonde girl named Rhyme, her older brother, whom was also blonde, Beat (A/N; think of Seifer with a skulled black beanie). A white haired male named Joshua (looks a little bit like Riku as a kid), another female named Shiki (she looks like Kairi), and Neku (Looks like Sora but with headphones and emo). They were all great friends and had wonderful adventures. Everyday, they would hang out in Shibuya underpass, or at the Crossing. But today, they decided to hang out by Hachiko; a dog statue by the underpass. _

_They hung out from morning to dusk. They talked, played, ran around, bought food, and just plainly hung out. It was a day of fun and adventure. But as fate would tell it, the sun was too far below the horizon for the gang. They all bid their goodbyes and set off in their own directions for home. _

_Unfortunately, our little Roxas was walking around the bad part of town, alone. If anyone knows well enough, it is very unwise to be caught dead alone in Hachiko at night; especially if you're under the age of eighteen. Even though it might not be too scary, there is a group of hooligans that roam the streets at night. Normally, they roam the subway, but on different nights, they decide to change up where they take a roaming to. These 3 hooligans were none other than 6 year old Yashiro, 10 year old Minamimoto, and 13 year old Kariya. They just so happened to be standing in the way of one little blonde boy with crystal blue eyes. _

_Roxas started walking to his home on the other side of the station underpass than which he was on. The thing he didn't know, his nightmare, or should he say nightmare'_**s, **_were waiting for him at the underpass. _

_As he walked into the entrance of the underpass, he was greeted by his nightmares. They all gave a sardonic smirk at him, making our poor Roxy shiver in fear. He hadn't any idea what he was going to do now. He had no other way to get home, so he had no choice but to go by them. Unfortunately, they walked over to him, blocking him from moving. He started to move backwards, but ran into Kariya .He moved back forward, eyes filling up with tears. He would have screamed, rending the silence between the night, but was too mortified by this event to do so. He had no idea what he could possible do at the moment. He had nowhere to run, for Minamimoto was standing in front, with Kariya and Yashiro at his sides, making a triangle around him. He felt like a puppy in a cage, knowing he was about to be tortured. And mark my words he did not want to end up explaining to his parents what happened. That is, if he ever _RETURNED_ home. He was screwed. Pardon, he was fucked at this moment in time. He either got the shit beat out of him, or he was killed. Either was not what he wanted. _

_The three began coming closer to the blonde, completely making him cower in fear. Yashiro and Kariya grabbed onto his arms and jerked him into the wall a few feet away. There, they held him flat against it. From there, Minamimoto walked over, smirking. He took out a knife and ripped part of Roxas' clothing with it, showing how sharp it was. From there, he put it up to his face and sliced a cut into Roxas' left cheek. The blonde screamed in pain, withering into himself, or so he tried. With instinct, he drew his hand to his cheek and felt a warm liquid dripping from it. He then began screaming in fear, rather than pain. _

"_Go on and cry, you Zetta baby! Go on and cry!" Minamimoto whispered into the blonde's ear. The blonde shivered, and tried his best to refrain from sobbing in pain and fear. Yashiro and Kariya held him tight as Minamimoto sliced his wrists and stomach, causing him to bleed like crazy. His screams continued to be muffled by threats of slicing off his lips. _

_After another few blood drops, they left the little, bloody blonde to bleed on his own. He scurried out of the underpass, and made his way home faster than usual. As soon as he got home, he realized his parents weren't home. He recalled them telling him that they would be out until late that night. He hurried to the bathroom, washing off the blood, even though it stung like hell. After he had bandaged himself up with a million and one band-aids, he walked upstairs to his room. He then put on his pajamas and hopped into his bed, snuggling under the covers. He then fell right into a deep, dreamless slumber. That was until his parents came home. _

_All Roxas heard from the kitchen was yelling and swearing. He wasn't sure what to think, but he covered his head with his covers. He buried himself into a cocoon, trying his hardest to block out the noise form downstairs. After about twenty minutes, the fighting and all noises stopped. He heard footsteps coming up the stirs and his parent's door open and close. He hoped it was just a small fight that would quickly blow over by morning. With that, our little blonde fell fast asleep, dreaming normal little kid dreams. _

_The next morning, Roxas awoke to sirens of an ambulance around five in the morning. He started freaking out, having no idea what was going on. He hoped that it was for his neighbors or something. But what he was about to find out, wasn't wanted…_

_He yawned, stretched, and then got out of bed. He'd worry about getting some more sleep later on. Besides, the sirens made it too loud to sleep. He walked downstairs and his eyes befell upon the front door open, with a stretcher being pulled through, with a body on it. The horrifying thing…the body was his Mother's! He fell back onto the stairs, stumbling backwards until he felt the railings. His little heart couldn't take the sight of his Mother being pulled out of their home, dead. It was devastating. It was as though someone had lambasted him a million time with a whip. His mind raced, and his first though; _'Father did this!' _Although he really didn't believe his Father would ever hurt a fly,_ _something just made him think of the idea. But then again, something also made him believe his Father was only a cause of his Mother's death, not the reason she died. He wasn't sure which was correct, but he just needed his Father right now. If only he knew where he was, though…_

_The blonde tried to register enough power to move from his spot and go find his Father. Unfortunatly, he couldn't get his legs to register what his mind was telling them. After the door had been closed, and the sirens turned to silence, Roxas was finally able to move. He ventured off of the stairs to find his Father, the only person he had now. When he walked into the kitchen, he found his Father, sitting on the island stool, with a beer in his hand. Roxas walked over, softly and carefully. _

_"Father? Wwhat h-happened to Mother?" The blonde jumped when his Father started laughing. _

_"She comitted suicide, lil' buddy. Couldn't take her life anymore. Said that if it wasn't for you, our lives together would have been perfect. Now... how does that make you feel, Roxas?" His Father's voice was bitter and drenched in hatred. Roxas wasn't sure what was making him talk this way, but it had to do something with Mother's passing. _

_"W-what are you talking about, Father?" Roxas' voice was shakey, as if he was holding back tears of horror. Truth be told, he was. _

**2 years later:**

**Roxas age: 8**

_It had been two years since Roxas' Mother had passed. They had a funeral for her that she would have adored. It was filled with all of her favorite music, colors, foods, and flowers. There was only one person Roxas knew that didn't attend: His Father. He didn't quite know why his Father hadn't attended, but he would bet his bottom dollar it was drug related. Lately, ever since his Mother passed, Father had been drinking, smoking, and doing drugs like no one's business. _

_Nothing made sense in his little world anymore. He had lost his Father, Mother, and his frineds were all gone for the summer. He was fucking alone in life at this time. But he never knew about what would come next. _

_That night he came home, was the worst night, and only the beginnning. His Father was drunk as hell, and he began to repeatedly beat the shit out of his son. _

_By the next morning, Roxas awaoke in his bed, bloody, sore, and in serious pain. His Father was nowhere to be seen. _

_About a year later, Roxas at age 9, Father was put in jail for child abuse. He was sentenced five years in jail, and Roxas had a restraining order against his Father. It was a hard decidion to make, but it was worth it. He knew he would be safe from his Father, if not anyone else. _

**A/N: **okay, so there's the chap! Hope it was to ya'lls likings! It was hard to write, so yea.......

sorry if there are typos, it's late here right now, and I've been at it for an hour straight!

plz r&r! thanks for veiwing!

love:

emoxakuroku!


	9. Cuz I'd Rather Feel Pain

**A/n**: Okay, so with the new favs and reviews, I think ya'll deserve this chap!

BTW, my pic for how they look in the story is up on DevianArt. Just look under The Emo and The Punk, and it's under the name akurokukisses, cuz well, that's my name on there.

So I hope ya'll go to see it!

Now, to the story!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Cuz I'd rather Feel Pain**

Roxas eventually left school, and made his way to the store. He was running five minutes behind schedule, so it wasn't good. He was just hoping his Father hadn't called, or he would never have the end of it come soon enough.

He ran his way, as fast as his petit legs could carry his fragile body. Within another five minutes, he arrived at his pinpointed destination. He unlocked the door to the store, and walked inside, hurrying into the back. He threw off his jacket and slipped on his name tag, apron, and hat he was supposed to wear. This actually the first time he's ever put it on. Something just put a little alacrity into him today. Probably from how well last night went. He just seemed to feel so good with how it all went. His Father hadn't found out as far as he knew, so everything was just peachy.

Nothing would have prepared him for what he was going to go home to…

A few hours past, and as usual, no one really came by. It was plain to say, it was a slow day. By the time closing time came round, Roxas switched out his uniform for his black and white checkered jacket and locked the door behind him. From there, he set off for the subway. He put on his IPod Touch, and flipped it to 'Betrayed,' by Avenged Sevenfold. He made his lonely, yet casual, way to the subway.

Within ten minutes, Roxas arrived at his final boarding destination; the subway platform. Roxas boarded the train and it eventually started to progress into motion. A long while passed, and Roxas got off the train, entering Shibuya station. He strived quickly across the platform, and managed to be miss-seen by his so called 'friends.' For that is its own reward.

Roxas quickly ascended the stirs, returning to the normal ground level. It was pitch black out, minus the street lights shining, lighting Roxas' merry way to his home. He glanced at the time given on his IPod Touch, and it said 11:37 pm. Roxas slowly yawned to himself, and continued his way to his house. He arrived precisely at 11:43 pm, and unlocked the front door.

He walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He hung up his jacket in the closet by the front door, and walked down the hall into his room. He threw off his clothes, and put on checkered black and white pajama pants, and a black, skin tight tank top. He then went into the bathroom down the hall and washed his face, and brushed his teeth. After all of his nighttime routines were completed, he walked throughout the apartment to turn off the lights and lock all of the windows.

Apparently Roxas' Father came home because there were dishes in the sink and on the counter. Roxas quickly washed them out and placed them in the dishwasher, and then wiped off the counter. After the kitchen was cleaned, he made sure everything in the house was spick'n'span. Once that was all done, he walked back down the hall to pick up his bathroom real quick. He started scrubbing down the sink since there was toothpaste in it, so he bent his head down as he used elbow grease to clean it off. When he looked back up, he saw in the mirror, his Father's face.

He was about to say something, but his Father smashed his head into the glass, and the entire mirror shattered. Roxas yelled in pain. His Father laughed and pulled him back towards him, griping him tightly around the neck in the crook of his left elbow, right hand clenched to his hair. Roxas smelt alcohol all over his Father. He knew right away he was drunk.

"Why was someone over here last night, Roxas?!" His Father's words were harsh and slurred, his breath smothered (sp?) in the scent of alcohol. At that moment, Roxas knew he was in for a lot of pain. But first, he wanted to know how his Father had found out.

_--Flashback—_

"_Roxas, do you have any Axe?" _

"_No, Axel, I don't. I think my Father might have some though." _

"_Would it be possible if I used some? I really need some." _

_Roxas didn't reply immediately. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea, he was always careful when it came to his Father's belongings. If one thing was moved out of place in his Father's room, he would know immediately when he laid eyes upon it. It would be one of the riskiest moves he has ever made, but he didn't want to let Axel down. He debated the pros and cons of this situation in his head:_

_Pros: _

_-He would be helping Axel_

_-How would his Father ever find out?_

_Cons:_

_-His Father notices _EVERYTHING_. _

_-It might as well be a death wish. _

_-His Father could be home at any moment._

_Too many things were running around through the blonde male's head. He wasn't sure what he should do about this. _

"_Rox? You okay? Look, if you don't want me to use it, that's fine. I don't really need it." With that, he flashed his natural smirk, and Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, smiling back, weakly. _

"_No, its fine, you can use it. Just follow me and please don't touch anything, okay?" Axel nodded, and followed the blonde down the hall and into another room; the master bedroom. It was badly kept. The bed was messily unmade, clothes littered the floor, and beer bottles were everywhere. The room was also engulfed in the scent of cigarettes and cigars. It made both boys gag. _

_They walked into the bathroom, and Roxas picked up the bottle of Axe, and handed it to Axel. Roxas then motioned for them to get out of the bathroom and room, and step outside the apartment so the smell won't linger in the apartment. Roxas didn't want to risk that. _

_Axel quickly sprayed himself lightly with the Axe and they walked back inside. Roxas sniffed the smell of Axel, and smiled. He took the can and walked back into his Father's room, placing it back the exact way he saw it. He was careful it was facing the correct way because his Father would definitely notice otherwise. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked back down the hall and into his room. He grabbed his back pack and he and Axel were off to school. _

_--End Flashback—_

"I'll ask you again! Why was someone over here last night?!" His Father's none to gentle voice roused Roxas' mind. He apparently wasn't quick enough to respond because his Father threw him against the wall, now outside the bathroom.

"P-please, Father! Let me explain!" Roxas pleaded, trying to gather himself up off the floor. He wiped blood from his brow, but his Father picked him up from the scruff of his tank top, and threw him into the other wall, causing it to dent. Roxas began fighting consciousness, not having the strength to fight back.

"Who was it that was over here? A whore? One of your so called 'friends' perhaps?" His Father picked him up by his hair and threw him into the door of his room, breaking it down. Roxas went flying to the floor, followed by woodchips. "You worthless, good for nothing, immature, useless bastard! Burn in hell!" His Father screamed at the blonde, who was now, trying to move, but couldn't because of the pain.

Roxas fell unconscious, leaving those words the last thing he heard.

After that, his Father left the house to get even more drunk (if that is even possible). This left Roxas alone, and unconscious.

The following morning, Roxas' phone started going off. It rang a total of four times, before Roxas' old friend Beat decided enough was enough.

No more than an hour later, someone was rapping on the front door. Beat, the one rapping insanely on the door, finally tried to op0en it. He was successful by the fact that the front door was unlocked. The tall, gangster like blonde walked into the apartment and started calling Roxas' name.

"Roxas? Yo, you here, dude?" Beat walked down the hall, and saw the broken down door, and then the petit blonde's body. "Roxas?!" Beat yelled in panic, and then started to unbury the blonde from the door pieces. Beat then noticed how beat up and bloody the blonde was, and he was worried about how it ad happened. He knew someone should have come with him, like Rhyme or Neku.

After years of all of them being gone, they all finally come back for a visit. Beat was the one who was going to go get Roxas, and they were all going to hang out. Only, it was going to be a surprise. Now that Beat had seen his friend like this, he wasn't sure what to do. From the blood that was all over Roxas' shirt and head, he figured he was going to need help from a doctor or he would need a miracle.

With that thought, Beat dared not to move Roxas' body, fearing to cause more damage to his body. Instead, he called an ambulance.

Within minutes, the ambulance had arrived, and they came in, taking Roxas away in a stretcher. Beat followed them in ambulance with them, explaining what he had seen. By the time they had gotten to the hospital, Roxas had opened his eyes, but closed them from exhaustion.

They unloaded Roxas form the stretcher, and got him into the ER. They tried to stop his internal bleeding, and tried to keep him awake long enough to get the story straight. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. They couldn't wake him up because it seemed he was in a comma. His Father had caused glass to smash into his brain and now his brain was trying to recover itself.

Beat called the others and told them the news. Neku, Rhyme, Shiki and Joshua arrived at the hospital and they all sat, scattered amongst the room. They were all upset and felt terrible about what had happened to their blonde friend. Thing is, they all knew who did it to him. But of course, they had all promised long ago they would never say a thing. That made it hard for them all. They felt terrible that they couldn't help the doctor's fill in the pieces.

"Well, should one of us go manage the store for Roxas? If his Father finds no one was there today, Roxas could suffer worse." Joshua, being the wise guy he always was, was the one to speak. He figured they might as well help out their friend or else they might be the ones responsible.

"Well, who wants to do it?" Shiki stated, as-a-matter-of-factly. Neku stood up, and started his way to the door.

"I suppose I'll go. I've worked there with him before so I know how it goes. Besides, form his letters, he barely gets and customers." With that, Neku left and went to the store to open.

Everything was going well, up until a certain red head and mullet blonde decided to show up…

* * *

A/N: OK, so I hope it wasn't bad! Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy….

Please Rate and review! They help me update faster!

Love:

EmoxAkuroku813!


	10. Past and Present Collide

A/N: Okay, sorry it's been a while. I've been very busy, and I haven't had much to write with this story at all. If you guys have any ideas, they'd really be appreciated!

Well, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer.

So….On with the chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Past and Present Collide**

"Hello, welcome to…..Whoa! Dude! Your hair is like……On Fire!!!!!" Neku freaked on seeing Axel's hair. He wasn't sure how to respond, and being who he was, spazzed. The look on the redheads face made him pout though.

"Take a chill, man; it's just my natural color. And who are you? Isn't Roxas sposed to be working the counter all the time?" Axel, being a nosey, impatient person that he was, walked over to the counter and shoved the brunette away from the counter so he could look under it, just in case Roxas was hiding. As it turned out, there was no black haired, blonde tipped male hiding under there. Instead, there was a Death Note back pack, with the name 'Neku' written on it.

"Hey man, what's your damage?! You got issues or something?! And how do you know Roxas anyways? And most of all, who are you?" Neku questioned, forcing the redhead out from behind the counter.

"The names Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" The redhead answered, as-a-matter-of-factly. He then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned onto the counter. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Neku, Roxas's repl- er, I'm his……meh what the hell, I'm his replacement." Neku stated, also crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the one called Axel. For some reason, he just wasn't sure what to think of this guy…

"His what?! Roxas doesn't need a replacement! His Father will ki-! I mean… well, where is he?" The redhead tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't really working. All different thoughts started running amuck in his head.

"No, what were you about say about his Father?" Neku heard some of it, and now he wanted to know. He needed to know how much Axel really knew about his friend. If he knew what he and the gang knew, there was no point in trying to hide it.

"I-it's nothing. I was thinking of another friend……? But, might you tell me where he is? I needed to talk to him….about school work." So, Axel wasn't the best liar when it came to people he cared for, but hey, Neku had to give him props for making it up under pressure.

"Oh, really? Why don't you tell me the question and I'll tell him when I next see him." Neku insisted, trying to keep this conversation going.

"Well, it's a rather difficult concept, and it's something I need answered in person. So if you wouldn't mind telling me where he is, that would be much appreciated." Axel was beginning to get very impatient with this punk named Neku. How did he know Roxas anyways? Axel hadn't a clue who this guy was, or why he was here, but he was going to find out one way or another.

"I'm sorry, Axel, but that info is classified to a 'you-don't-need-to-know' basis. So, tell me and I shall pass on the message." Neku retorted, a smirk playing on his lips.

As you might think, this was the last straw for Axel. He lunged over the counter, and leeched onto Neku, stangling him. "Tell me where he is, God Damnit!I'm not afraid to kill you!"

Neku began fighting conciousness, since Axel had a firm grip on his neck.

Axel jerked him up hard, throwing him into the wall, still holding his neck. "Where the hell is he?! What have you done to Roxas?!" Just then, the redhead felt a firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Axel, calm down. Let him go!" The mullet blonde said. Immediatly, Axel dropped his hands, and sighed. Neku rubbed his neck, bright red hand marks on his neck now. He coughed a few times, trying to reconstruct himself.

"I'm sorry......." Axel mumbled inaudibly.

"Whatev......" Neku replied, huskily. He and Axel looked at each other, and began a glare off. Demyx sighed, seeing that it was hopeless to stop them.

"Neku, was it? Could please tell where Roxas is? Or at least tell us why he isn't here?" Demyx asked, as politely as he could.

"Only if you answer my question." Neku said, leaning against the counter.

"And what would that be?" Axel said, harshily.

"How do you know Roxas?" His voice was cocky, and he leaned forward, looking from Axel to Demyx.

"Well, we came to the store the other day, and we met him." With that, Demyx's phone went off, and he walked out of the store to answer it.

Axel was next to speak, continuing the story. "I know about his Father. I was with him and his Father beat him senseless."

Neku sighed. "So, you know most of his life then? I guess there's no harm in telling you then. But your mullet friend must not know, is that correct?"

Axel nodded.

"Alright, he will stay here. Roxas is in bad shape and is in Mercy Hopsital as we speak. When you get there, ask for him. The others are already there." Neku said, looking at Axel.

"What happened?" Axel inquired, trying to get the d's.

"You sure ask too many questions, firetruck haired dude. You can have the same guess as any of us. But it has to do with his Father. That's certain." Neku said, sighing.

"Excuse ME, Mr. Headphones! I'm worried about my friend!" With that, Axel walked out, said bye to Demyx, and walked down to the hospital, a few blocks away. He quickly went inside, and asked the lady at the front desk where Roxas was. The lady told him he was in room 813 on the 3rd floor. He mummered a 'thank you' and hurridly made his way to the room. He opened the door, revealing the room, filled wiht teenagers that Axel had never met, or even seen, before. He suspected these were Roxas' old friends.

---

He looked over to the medical bed, and saw the black haired male lying in the ned, motionless, an oxygen mask over his mouth. Everyone in the room looked over at the newcomer. One of them looked from Axel to Roxas, then back to Axel. "Wwho might you be? You must have the wrong room, I assume?"

"Um, no, I don't. Roxas is in that bed. Who are all of you?" Axel stated.

"We are Roxas' friends. We all have been friends with him as long as we can all recall. What business do you have with him?" A white haired teen said. He had on a blue button-up shirt with gray slacks. His arms were crossed over his chest, a slight smirk playing on his face.

"I am his friend as well. You all must be the people Mr. HeadPhones was talking about." Axel closed the door, and leaned against it. He glowered at everyone in the room, one by one, studying them.

"Well, in that case, I think we should all introduce ourselves. My name is Rhyme." A blonde girl with a black beanie said. Her voice was sweet and gentle. She turned and pointed to the white haired male. "He is Joshua. That's Beat, my brother," she said pointing to a similar male, whom was also in a black beanie with a white skull. Axel could see the resemblence in Rhyme and Beat. Rhyme next pointed to a girl, the last one in the room. She wore a large hat, with pinkish-burgandy hair. "This, is Shiki. What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Axel. Roxas never mentioned he had other friends." Axel looked over at his friend again. He felt responsible for his condition, but he didn't know why. It was just a gut feeling he had. "So, do any of you have any ideas on what happened?" No one said anything. "Look, I know about Roxas' Father. I've seen what happens. Anything you know, please tell me." Axel was pleading, he was Roxas' protector, as far as he thought. He believed- no, he DESERVED the right to know.

"Well, we know for sure it was his Father. No one else would have done anyhting. Except Minamimoto and his goones. But they don't know where he lives." Said Shiki. It was clear everyone was worried. No one knew what had occured, or for what reason.

As the time went by, little talking went on. Roxas, hadn't moved, or made any signs he was going to be okay. Eventually, the others said good-bye and left because they needed to find a hotel to stay in. They also had to go get Neku. Thius left Axel alone with Roxas. He was very surprised someone hadn't come in telling him to go home. But he wasn't complaining. He pulled up a chair by the bed, and layed his arms on it, resting his head on them. He reached out and held onto Roxas' hand in his. He lightly caressed it. Axel then closed his eeys, not sure what to do.

---

A few minutes passed, and Axel was drifting off to sleep. But as soon as he was drifting, he felt pressure on his own hand. He looked up, and saw Roxas' fingers intertwined in his. He sat up, and looked at Roxas' face. Roxas' eyes were open, and he was looking at Axel.

"Roxas?! You're awake!" Axel exclaimed, quickly wrapping his arms around the male in the bed. He stopped when he heard Roxas yelp lightly in pain. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" He sat bk, still holding Roxas' hand. Roxas smiled lightly at the redhead.

"Axel, where am I?" His voice was hoarse. Axel felt terrible for Roxas.

"You're safe, at Mercy Hospital. Your friend Beat brought you here after he found you. Roxas, do you remember what happened?" Axel asked, comforting the black haired male.

"My Father......He came home, and started......yelling at me. He was drunk, and started beating me. Slammed me into the mirror, wall, and through the door of my room. I was in so much pain.....I-i couldn't take it......" With that, Roxas broke into sobs, and Axel got onto the bed, and held Roxas on his lap, trying his best to comfort him. But the thing Axel couldn't do, was comfort Roxas' memory of what had happened the previous night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so hope it wasn't bad! I made it for my friend cuz shes such a fan, and i love her!!!!!

Ya, so......PLZ RATE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

LOVE U ALLZ!!!!!!

love:

EmoAkuroku813


	11. Nothing Is Going To Hurt You Anymore

A/N: Okay…so it's been quuuuuuuite some time, hasn't it? Omigosh! I've been busy as heck, so yeahhhhhh….

Aaaaaaanyways, I just thought that it would be an awesome time for me to continue this story for the enjoyment of my dear readers! It has been bugging me bout the fact that I am not really sure what I'm going to be doing this chapter, but hopefully it will come to me after I start….

So, without anymore introduction…

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Nothing Is Going To Hurt You Anymore**

Axel awoke the next morning, unsure of his surroundings. His arms were heavy, and he looked down to see Roxas laying in his arms. He smiled to himself, and then realized where they were.

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot where I was." Axel groaned and rubbed his eye with his free hand. "I am amazed that no one came in and kicked me out... Eh, oh well, I'm not complaining. Roxas needed me, and I wouldn't have left without a fight anyhow." With that, he sighed and looked back at the black haired male. Axel couldn't help but smile. Roxas looked so peaceful when he was asleep. "I don't see any reason why anyone would want to hurt you... No matter what was wrong with their mind."

"Axel...?" The redhead looked at his friend, who was blinking away sleepiness from his eyes. He was smiling and looking up at Axel.

"Hm? You sure you want to be awake? You can sleep longer, if you'd like, you know." Axel moved some stray hair from Roxas' face, which made the black haired male blush slightly.

"I didn't think you would be here with me all night... Did you even call your mom to tell her where you were?"

"Nah, she was hosting a party all last night. I can just give her a call later. It is Saturday, after all, so she won't really care as long as I go home sometime soon. Besides, she wouldn't have minded knowing I was here helping a friend." With that, he smile sweetly at Roxas.

Roxas smiled back brightly. "I really can't tell you how happy I am to know you stayed with me through the night. It really does mean a lot."

"Well, I know something that will make you even happier..." Axel grinned at the younger male.

Roxas' eyes widened with curiosity. "What would that be?"

"I'm not going to let you spend another night alone. From this moment on, you are never going to be hurt by your dad, nor anyone else. You don't deserve to live this way, it is just... Inhumane! You're dad has NO excuse to treat you this way." Axel was furious at Roxas' dad for doing this to Roxas, his own SON.

Roxas touched Axel's forehead with the back of his hand gingerly. "Axel, your face is bright red... Are you feeling okay? Your forehead is also hot..." The younger male was surely concerned about his friend. Axel snapped out of his anger daze, and looked at Roxas.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I'm fine." He ran a hand through his fiery mane of spikes and sighed.

"Axel, what is bothering you? You seem very flustered." Roxas tilted his head to the side, and looked at his friend.

"I'm just confused."

"About what, Axel?"

"Well, why do you still live with your dad? He's abusive, and you aren't safe in his 'care.' I just don't see how you can still live with him." Axel wasn't sure if he should have asked the question, but it was too late to take it back at this point.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go... Remember those newspaper clippings you found?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Axel looked at Roxas, worried.

"Well, my dad didn't really go to jail... He was in a mental rehabilitation center. He lost his mind after mothers death, and almost killed himself. I called the police on him before he jumped off our roof. By then, he was already hooked on drugs such as cocaine and meth. I was under the care of my aunt for a while, but she soon moved away and died in a car crash soon after my father regained custody of me. I don't know any of my other family members, and I have never told the police about the abuse I have received from my father."

As far as Axel could tell, Roxas wasn't about to go to the police about this. From the shakiness and hoarseness in his voice, he never will.

"You can't keep this to yourself and live with him for the rest of your life... Just tell the police and be safe." Axel put his arm around Roxas' shoulders. He was hoping he would convince his friend to get help. Although, Axel was well aware it probably wouldn't convince him at all.

Roxas took a long sigh. His head was down, and he was looking at his hands. He closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say. "Well, it isn't that easy. I would have nowhere to go, as I have already said. Although I may be 18, I have no money to pay for school, nor a place to live. Besides, who would watch over the shop? I'm sorry Axel, but it can't work that way."

"Roxas, you need to wake up from this little nightmare. You can't live like this. There aren't any friends you can live with?" Axel was clearly getting inpatient with Roxas. "You need to get help!"

"I feel bad enough having to put ANY part of my problems on my friends. I would rather not push myself into their home. Not to mention I can't even imagine leaving MY home... I've lived in Shibuya all my life." Roxas clenched his fists. He didn't know what to do. He was so lost and confused. Nothing was seeming to be right anymore.

Axel took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "You know, I bet my mom wouldn't mind having you stay with us. I mean, we live in a three bedroom apartment, and since Reno moved out, we have an extra room. She's always telling me she would help any of my friends in need. So, if you'd like, you can come live with me and my mom. That is, if your willing to tell the police."

It took a few moments before Roxas was able to find words. There were many outcomes that could come from moving in with Axel. But they were good and bad. He knew that he needed to leave the custody of his father, but he wasn't sure if it was worth dropping himself into Axel's life. But of course, he can't live his life in fear of dealing with his father.

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

The black haired male snapped from his thoughts, and looked at his friend. "Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?"

"Of course she wouldn't. I can call her right now and tell her. We can go to the police, file your report and stuff... Rox, you'll be a lot better if you got help for this." The elder man put and arm around the others' shoulders, and shook them for reassurance.

"Thanks, Axel. But what do I say?"

-Later-

Roxas was thinking all of this over in his head. He was sitting in bed, unable to fall asleep. The meeting with the police went better than he thought, though. He was worried on how they would react, but after reviewing the tape from the night Roxas' father beat him in the store, the police were quick to set a trial.

"This will all be over soon. Finally, I can live my life," whispered Roxas to himself. He couldn't help but smile at everything that occurred today. He was finally free from his abusive father, and he was living with his new best made Roxas smile grow. He was hap- no, he was _thrilled_ that Axel had been there for him. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in Hell."

"If it wasn't for _you,_ I'd be stuck living with my mom. Alone. Still. But thank you for the acknowledgment." The intruder smirked at Roxas. But it turned into a sincere smile.

"How long have you been standing outside the door?" Roxas sat up in bed, and looked at his friend, head tilted.

"Oh, not very long." Axel walked into the room, and sat on the bed, next to Roxas. "Can't sleep either, huh? It must be weird, being in a new house, knowing you are safe."

"Yeah. I hope the feeling never goes away, either. It's something I haven't felt since my mother died..." The black haired male looked at his hands, and smiled lightly.

"Well, I know my house isn't going to give you the same comfort, but it will be better than being with your dad. Hear me out, though, anything I can do to make living with a dick like me easier, just tell me." Axel grinned at his friend, who let out a small laugh.

"You're not a dick, Axel. You're just... A little too strange." This made the red head laugh, and he nudged his friend in the arm.

"Well, I will say Mom's not home, so I was goin' to ask if you wanted to go play something fierce and gory. You know, manly stuff?" Both males laughed at this.

"Only if you don't attack me when I beat your ass!"

"You are so ON little man!" Axel hopped off the bed, and ran to the living room.

Roxas already knew one thing; Living with Axel was going to cost him something... Sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, sorry it's been a long time... Been busy, you know? High school is a lot of work and takes up energy... And my inspiration kinda just went away...

Well, I hope you guys liked it! It was fun finishing it.

~Love~

emoakuroku813


End file.
